Different analytics data systems analyze data and produce reports for a user to view. The data analyzed is data that has previously been generated and stored. For example, an analytics data system may be configured to analyze business data, web traffic data, sales data, and the like. The reports may be used for a variety of different purposes by the customer of the analytics data systems.